


Pumpkin Patch Field Trip

by Canadiantardis



Series: Plance Hallo-week 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Fluff, I just added one more because i wanted to, Kid Fic, One Shot, Pumpkins, Well two of the children are really honestlyprettychills oc children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canadiantardis/pseuds/Canadiantardis
Summary: Plance Hallo-week 2018 Day 3: Pumpkins





	Pumpkin Patch Field Trip

**Author's Note:**

> It took me forever to come up with this idea, but then it descended from the heavens.

“Maaaaaaaaamaaaaaa! Get up! Get up get up get up!” Katie woke with a painful start as her youngest daughter slammed her entire body into her stomach in an effort to wake her up, the other girls running around the house with her husband’s voice calling for them to eat breakfast.

“You have three seconds to get off before I cancel the trip entirely.” She threatened, and the six-year-old scrambled off her by stepping onto every other part of her torso. She grunted in pain. “Thanks.”

“Get up, Mama! It’s pupkim time! Pupkim time!” Spencer chanted, slamming small fists onto the side of the bed, her energy seemingly boundless. “Daddy’s already making breakfast! Up up up!”

Katie sighed, getting up from her warm, cozy bed to shoo the youngest out of the room so she could change for the day. “Okay, okay, I’m awake, I’m up. Now out. Eat breakfast.”

Once she was left alone, she stripped and put on some comfy jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, before pulling on a pullover. Her hair needed to be brushed before she was ready for the day, and she simply pulled it up into a messy ponytail, to keep it out of her eyes.

She left the bedroom to see Sammy and Star sitting crossed legged on their chairs, eating dino-egg oatmeal as Lance made toast for himself. Spencer was drinking a glass of orange juice while swinging her legs below her own chair.

Katie walked over to Lance and kissed him on the cheek.

“At least you had one wake you up. They ganged up on me at the crack of dawn.” Lance yawned as he passed his wife her morning coffee. “Been up for too long calming them down as we waited for you.”

“Thanks, sweetie.” Katie murmured in reply. “So, when are we going?”

“Once breakfast is finished and the dishes are done.” Lance announced to the small family, and the three girls cheered highly.

“Good, I can take my time then.” Katie grinned from behind her mug, even as the eldest let out a whiny cry, bouncing in her seat.

The family ate their breakfast like usual, with the three girls eating at the table while Katie drank her coffee and Lance finished eating, both parents leaning against the counter to talk amongst each other while keeping an eye on the rambunctious children as they finished eating.

“Mom! We’re done now!” Star cried, hopping down from her seat, helping Spencer down from her seat with Sammy. “Hurry! We don’t want to miss the good pumpkins.”

Lance chuckled as the three crowded Katie, as she had finished her coffee some time ago, and there was nothing to stop them from heading out. Katie, on the other hand, simply sighed, and allowed herself to be taken along to the front door as the twelve-year-old and the eight-year-old pulled on her jeans.

“Pumpkin picking~ Pump-kin pick-ing~” Sammy sang as she gave her younger sisters their shoes before she tied her laces.

“Yes, yes. Come on, hurry everyone.” Lance corralled the girls out of the door, letting Katie lock it behind them. “You all remembered to go to the bathroom before? We won’t be able to stop until we get to the pumpkin patch in an hour.”

“Yes, Dad!” Was the chorus reply.

Soon they were all in the van, Katie driving as Lance kept their girls entertained. They reached the patch in just under an hour, and then the three girls were let loose to find the best pumpkin each.

The rules the family had were: they had to be able to carry it by themselves alone; if they wanted more than one, they had to choose the mini pumpkins only; and had an hour to choose.

Katie and Lance watched as the three raced around the patch, looking at the pumpkins carefully. Sammy was the first to choose, a pumpkin just bigger than her head and just as wide. She gave a toothy grin when she walked over with her choice, and only had it grew when Lance commended the choice.

“Perfect for carving, sweetheart. Nice.” He ruffled her hair before giving her a hi-five. “Think you can help your sisters with their choices?”

“Yeah! Of course, Dad!” Sammy gave Lance her pumpkin before she spun back to find where her sisters were searching for their own.

“There’s a lot of good choices this year, huh?” Lance asked Katie as they walked along the edge of the patch, keeping an eye on the three.

“Mhm.” She hummed, bending down to look at an extra-large pumpkin not even she would be able to pick up. “They all look nice. Hopefully we’ll get some nice jack-o-lanterns then.”

“Of course, babe. We’re going to have amazingly carved pumpkins designed by our darling daughters, and carved by us. We’ve gotten pretty good at it too.” Lance nudged her with a cheeky grin, and the two laughed light-heartedly. “Ah, seems they found their choices.”

Katie looked up to see Spencer holding up two mini-pumpkins, and Star held up a larger one, with Sammy between them as the three chatted loudly about nothing in particular. When Katie looked down at her watch, she found they had spent the entire hour looking, and she hadn’t felt like any time at all had passed.

“C’mon you three. Let’s pay for these and then we can get home to carve them all!” Lance called, moving Sammy’s pumpkin to under one arm as he waved their daughters over.

The family paid for the pumpkins, as well as some other treats that would last them a week if no one snuck any seconds of the treats without anyone knowing – namely, Katie stealing seconds in the middle of the night with her sweet tooth. She felt only a bit offended that even Spencer knew she was often the culprit for taking midnight snack sweets when everyone else was asleep, but she knew it was true.

On the way home, the three girls chatted about how big and huge other pumpkins were, and how they were going to get ‘super-duper strong’ to get them next year. Lance and Katie both gave similar huffs of laughter without them hearing, and they shared a look. Their girls were great in their ambitions, weird blends of the two parents’ personalities making them strong-willed and stubborn to a fault.

And Katie could not have it any other way.


End file.
